Caught
by Kittehkat432
Summary: "Chloe King!" my mother yelled and like an Idiot I told her I was with Alek.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing could have prepared me for this, no training- no nothing. Not even the lying classes I took from Amy. "Chloe King, Where were you?" My mom said, looking at my open window and the black jacket on my floor- I begged in my mind that she didn't notice that wasn't my jacket. "Uh, Um" I stuttered and tried to come up with the words she wanted to hear, but I didn't know what she wanted to hear. I couldn't tell her the truth! "I was with a friend" I said "I mean some friends- not just one friend"

"Which friends? As far as I know you have only two friends you would sneak out at the middle of the night to see. Brian, or Alek" I was confused and tired.

"Alek." I meant Brian, Oh my god I will never hear the end of this. I meant to say Brian. At least she didn't catch Brian in my bed! Wow, I'm an idiot.

"Alek?" Her voice went up a level, "The boy in your bed? No, Chloe King you are going to invite that boy over tomorrow!" She looked down, I knew she had noticed the jacket. "Oh, so you two were shedding clothes. That's great! Good night Chloe King! we will continue this in the morning." As soon as she shut the door and walked to her room, Alek was in mine. He was looking at me. I had my hand on my head.

"As much as I wish that we were shedding clothes, we'll get through this. It will be over by tomorrow. No need to stress out about it okay?" I was so upset with myself. He was smirkiing... trying to hide it but he wasn't doing a very good job. "So we need a story, are we dating? or not?"  
>"<p>

Yes, Alek we are dating and we are madly in love and we plan to run away and get married unless she gives us her approval of the relationship." I said yawning- I playfully hit him when it looked like he was considering. "Let's date" Alek said to me, he was moving closer to me. He looked sexy in his black wife- beater. "For real dating"

"If I say okay, will you kiss me Alek" It sounded stupid when I said it, but when I opened my mouth to take it back I was being kissed by my protector. His arms around me, his lips on mine. If my mom walked in right now she would lock me in her closet. Alek was now practically on top of me. We were making out on my bed after I got caught sneaking in from training or "being with alek".

"Satisfied?" Alek asked his voice starting off normal and fading, I grabbed his face.

"No, not yet" I said, kissing him. his hands were around my waist, mine locked in his hair now. He didn't break the kiss this time, I did. "how about you?" I'd never heard Alek breathe so hard, even after jumping from roof top to roof top for hours.

"not even close" He kissed my neck. "but you have to sleep... So we continue this after we confess our undying love to your mom"

I grabbed his arm as he went to go back outside, "Alek, stay here." I was standing up. I pulled him back in my bed. I wanted him to kiss me some more, I now wished he'd of kissed me in the hallway at school. "Chloe" He said kissing my jaw line,

"I'll stay here with you for a while but you know I have a job to do, as much as I would like to make out with you all night in your bed... I want to keep you safe" he kissed me on the mouth one last time. Then he put his arms around me and started petting my hair. "So we are dating?" I nodded my head my eyes slightly shutting, "and we are going to tell your mom this, What about school?"

"Alek, Pick me up tomorrow for school." I said, and I drifted to sleep. He was so strong, I'd never felt safer. I was woken up by my mom beating on my door.

"Chloe wake up, we still need to talk!" She called, I woke up- got a shower. Picked out a new outfit that I fell in love with, it was very sexy. A black shirt that had came in before I died and A jean short sleeved jacket thing that look amazing with it on. And a pair of matching skinny jeans. I wore black flats with it. I was dressed for success.

I walked downstairs, and I realized it was early! My mom had woken me up really early. I decided to straighten my hair. I used tons of hair spray. Again, I walked downstairs. My mom looked at me and said "Woah Chloe" I guess I looked pretty good.

"Mom, I told Alek to pick me up so you could talk to him." My mom nodded in approval, I heard a knock on the door and I told my mom to answer it and she did. Alek walked in, and he was concentrating on my mom. She didn't even bring him in so I could see him completely. I would listen it to what she was saying, but I didn't. When her and Alek walked out they seemed like best friends. Alek walked outside with her and then my mom called me. She was going to drive him and me.

As I walked out, Alek just stared at me. "You don't even look like Chloe king" he whispered in the back seat with me. It didn't take us long to get to school. "Here we go" Alek said grabbing my hand... Now we just had to tell the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what came over me, but I saw Amy and Paul as I walking in the school and ran up to them. "...And then Spencer pawned her sisters ring, and now..." Amy was explaining Pretty Little Liars to Paul? Okay, then.

"Amy," I said walking up to my locker, she had the mouth open reaction to my hair. "I have something I have to tell you."

"I would guess so!" She said very loud, I thought I saw Alek grin. I wasn't going to tell Amy right away, because I didn't know if I wanted this to be a secret or not. I know Alek was alright with it, but I wasn't sure I wanted to extra eyes on me. "So what's up with being completely _hot_ today?" She started talking at the speed of light, naming things that had no relation to what I was going to tell her. "I know, you wanted to look sexy for my show tonight" _oh no, _I thought. I had forgotten Amy's show. "Not exactly, but I promise I will be there" I pointed out, I just had to get my guard to let me off.

"I won't hold my breath, no offense... I understand that you have training." These were the times I wished this never happened to me. That I wasn't mai and I could be with my friends supporting them every step of the way instead of them being disappointed or use to me not showing up for important things. Amy's words were on my mind all day until school was dismissed and I was walking down the stairs. Alek was there, with Jasmine. Had he told her? I couldn't tell. I know I hadn't told Amy yet... or Paul. Paul would probably cry, Alek really hurts his feelings. Paul's sensitive.

"Hey" I said even though I tried to sound normal the sadness was still there, would I hear the famous words _if i were an assissan..._

"Why are you upset?" Jasmine asked me, she was looking around as she said it. I took a deep breath and hoped they would understand what I'm saying.

"Well, you see I haven't been to any of Amy's shows and she's really getting upset about it, I mean come on Paul goes to all of them and he laughs when she sings! And I, her best friend can't even make it!" Jasmine frowned, her face was full of promise that I had training tonight and I would probably miss Amy's show. Good thing Amy doesn't hold her breath.

"Well, I guess we could go..." Those were the best words that ever came out of Jasmine's mouth. "But that means intense training the next day!" Yeah, right. Intense training my butt, more like racing around on roof tops and getting hit with things. Call it PE for the MAI.

"Thank you so much" then I remembered "I have to go to work!" Jasmine laughed at me, and walked off. I looked at Alek "So much for telling the world" I said.

"Yeah, we always have tonight though" At Amy's show? It's supposed to be all about Amy- Maybe after the show...

"How about we just all go out after the show, it's Amy's night and I don't want to take the spot light from her" Alek understood, he walked to me to work. Lana gave me the disapproving glare and then cocked an eyebrow at Alek. After Alek "left" aka went to the used book store that we would be later tonight, Lana turned to me.

"Is it me, or do you have a new guy every week in here?" Lana thought she was funny, I'd only had three guys in the store. Brian, but he was a customer, Alek who is now my boyfriend and Paul who is my best friend. She made me sound like I was some kind of slut.

"It's just you" I said as she walked away, it was a very slow day and I spent my time changing into new things that I liked. When Lana said it was time to go, I almost ran into the coffee shop. Alek was glaring at Paul from over the table. "Paul" I said, Paul looked at me.

"All I did was ask him one question!" Paul had a rule, he was not allowed to ask Alek or Jasmine anything about the mai and if he did... well that was up to Alek.

"We've talked about this" I told him, Alek nodded his head in agreement. "You can't ask Alek or Jasmine any questions concerning us."

"Exactly, I've already told you what I would do if you did. Do you really want that to happen?" Alek said looking at him straight in the eye. Paul got up.

"I'm just going to sit somewhere else.. Oh Look there's Amy" He ran, tripping over his own feet to Amy who was in drama queen, speed talk mode.

"You made it!" She said hugging me, doing a little jump. "And you brought Alek... and Jasmine." she didn't seem upset that I brought them, just surprised. I was talking to her yesterday how I wished Alek would leave me alone sometimes. Jasmine sat beside me, she was wearing her skinny jeans and a blue shirt. It worked for her, Amy did her thing, we clapped and then we told Amy we were taking them out to dinner.

We went to a well known place by the teen population, a mexican american kind of place. Alek sat by me on one side. Amy and Paul on the other. Jasmine pulled up a chair at the end. It was nice to have them all here. I was not going to be the one to tell them. I was nervous... I didn't know what to say- oh yeah guys, last night Alek and I were making out in my room after I snuck in and well now we're together. Alek was holding my hand under the table. A server asked us what we wanted to drink "Pepsi" I said and ignored what every one else was getting. "So guys" I started and Amy then again started her guessing game.

"Oh, I know those words Chloe! Let me guess, wait good or bad?" Amy said and I told her good, she then started off "You got your pay check early, you and your mom are friends again, you're getting a car, you are going to that thing I told you about"

"No, none of those... I am offically-" the server cut me off, giving us our drinks and asking us what we wanted to eat. I got chicken, cause I was feeling like chicken- Why couldn't I just come out with it. Well minutes passed and Amy just went on and on about a lot of stuff that didn't matter. I just let her, every time I was about to say it, I got interrupted. When we got our food we ate in silence except for Amy and Paul they were laughing about forks..

Jasmine left, and I really thought we missed our shot. Then in was time to go, Alek and I sat in the back of Amy's bug. "Hey, if we can't tell them.. We should show them" Alek said in my ear, then he was kissing me.

"Woah, what?" Paul said turning around and I let go of Alek's neck. "Were you two just- ew." Amy said what, and then hit Paul saying what again. "They were just kissing!" Paul told Amy she slammed on breaks, I thought to myself _there goes another life. _I knew Alek was probably thinking the same thing.

"So, you two are _together?"_ Amy asked I really wanted to hit her, finally after all the hand holding walking out of the place, and him opening the door for me... She got it.

I was with Alek.


End file.
